Wireless sensor networks are known to be used in process control systems. Examples on such networks are ZigBee and WirelessHart.
These networks typically employ a time division communication scheme where a field device may use a fixed allocated bandwidth in a reporting data section of the scheme for reporting data and another possibly allocated bandwidth in a status section of the scheme for reporting status on the functioning or health of the field device.
It is at times of interest to change the status reporting structure of the field devices and some documents are concerned with this.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,925,249 does for instance describe a wireless sensor network, where a user can make a number of reconfigurations, including the interval for automatic periodic connection and status notifications, which reconfigurations are performed via a web portal.
EP 2019534 describes a wireless sensor network, which can be reconfigured to different needs of a mission. Examples on needs that are given are putting sensors into sleep state when not needed.
US 2006/0031426 describes programming of nodes in a sensor network.
However, it would be interesting to allow such change to be more easily made on behalf of an operator in order to improve the responsiveness of the system. The present invention is therefore directed towards simplifying for an operator to adjust the bandwidth assignments made in the communication structure.